


Why Are All The Hot Guys Gay?

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Series: Birdflash Weekend [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bullying, Cute Date, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, bad words, badass people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random nameless waitress gets to see our two favorite heroes hang out together, and boy, aren't they hot? Too bad the hang out turned into a make out. Even worse, it seems like some bullies are up to no good. A short funny little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are All The Hot Guys Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you FrankandJoe3 for going over my story! :DD
> 
> It's a little weird, not my normal style ( not that you would know XP).. It's distant like that because that what I wanted.. You'll understand one you read it :P
> 
> Edit: thank you to Devin, my friend who went over this again with me and corrected all of my bad English X3
> 
> SAID friend is SEEMINIGLY uhm.. American, but he read it all with a british accent so yay :D
> 
> Warning : contains some bad language and bullying   
> Enjoy!

"Is there anything else you would like?" The pretty waitress wrinkled her nose a little. These two boys have already ordered five first courses, seven main dishes, and four desserts. It looked like most of the food went to the (handsome, older) read-headed boy, and even though she got a little sick of serving them and she REALLY hoped they could pay for all of this food (if not, her boss will find a way to blame it on HER),she couldn't help but to smile at the freckled teen. Before she went down to their table she made sure her lipstick was as red as ever and her hair fixed and now she pushed her breasts up and her butt out. Sure, the other boy was pretty cute himself; he'd make a _fine_ young man in a couple of years, but he was WAY too young for her. She'd turn 18 only in seven and a half months, after all.

The young blonde waitress looked down expectantly only to find the red-headed teen looking expectantly at his younger friend.

"Is there?" He asked, using the most adorable puppy face the girl had ever seen, only for his dark-haired friend to roll his eyes. How he could resist those wide innocent emerald eye was a mystery to her.

"Fine," he answered, sighing dramatically." But next time, you pay- maybe that way you won't eat so much, Kid- Fat."

He was _not_ fat! He was lean and muscular and, oh who was she kidding, she totally had a thing for red-heads and he was _hot_.

Yet, it seemed the said boy did not take offense at all, and he looked pretty damn happy when he ordered two more waffles without even batting an eye at her. She wrote his order down and went, a little puffed, toward the counter to bring their new order in, making sure she swung her behind as she did.

After she told Frank, the Chef, to make the desserts, she turned around and saw the younger boy looking at her before leaning to whisper something in the other fellow's ear. She definitely didn't expect the attractive boy to turn his head and look right at her, a surprised expression spread over his face. After a few seconds, though, he grinned widely and winked at her, hiding one of his gorgeous eyes for a second.

The senior girl flushed a little, but made sure she smiled back at the other teen. He looked around seventeen or eighteen, which raised the question; what was he doing hanging out with that freshman. She didn't recognize either from Belior High, but they could be from the northern side of the city which meant they went to Central High.*

The older boy continued to smile at her, before he got smacked, hard, by his companion.

She looked away, but kept glancing at the couple of friends from the corner of her eye and saw the red-headed boy pouting (AD-ORABLE!) and crossing his arms, only for his younger friend to smirk at him.

"-Helloooo?" Suddenly Frank's voice broke through her snoopin- I mean, DEEP THOUGHTS, and she turned around quickly.

"Sorry. I had something on my mind," She smiled to reveal a line of perfect white teeth.

"Does this something have red hair and abs?" He half laughed as he handed her the two plates with waffles on them.

"Oh, shut up, Frank."

She took the dishes and huffed a bit, but he saw her smile just before she turned to serve the food.

The hottie was still pouting when she arrived at their table, but as soon as he spotted her, he turned around and made the most charming look she had ever seen. The boy who sat across from him snickered at that.

"Hey, babe," The redhead wriggled his eyebrows. "I see the sweet thing has arrived." He looked pointedly at her before he winked again.

She blushed again and smiled as she put the plates down at the table (in front of the ginger, only). She opened her mouth to say something in return but was stopped by the loud "DUDE!" that obviously came after the smaller boy kicked the other under the table.

"Not cool." He pouted again and received another smirk from his friend.

"Here, let me help you." He said, and before the other could change his expression, the shorter boy shoved a spoonful of waffle with whipped cream and chocolate in his mouth.

The redhead closed his mouth in surprise before he smiled around the spoon and looked at his friend. Said friend pulled the spoon out of the other's mouth (which made a "plop" sound) and grinned in satisfaction.

"More." The handsome boy demanded, almost whining. The attractive waitress was left standing there, her mouth still opened, forgotten.

She was so close!

He was actually hitting on her! But his friend seemed not to like it. Maybe it was their time out and he wanted the redhead all to himself. How selfish. Though she must have admitted, they WERE cute. Although she would _never_ call herself that, "bro's before ho's", right?

With that thought on her mind, she skidded back to the main counter. Frank grinned at her, revealing a line of white teeth. He was in his mid-twenties, with tanned skin and bright brown hair. He had the look, but he made it clear for her in her first day of work she was too young for him. It didn't matter. The teen at table 4 was hotter anyway.

"See it's going well between you and Prince Charming over there." He commented wittily.

"For your information," she lifted her chin, "He totally hit on me."

"I'm sure he did." He said it in a way that made it obvious he wasn't.

"I swear! He even winked! Twice!" She replied heatedly, but not loud enough for any diners to hear her.

Frank raised an eyebrow at that and then gestured toward his co- worker's new crush. "Are you sure about that?"

The waitress turned around, rolling her eyes, and then stopped dead.

With a sinking heart she turned back to Frank, who was smirking widely. "That's _so_ not funny!" She said, grumping.

"Oh, but it is." The cook said cheerfully.

The two boys, one red-headed, and one, smaller, with pitch black hair, were sitting one opposite to the other, both leaning forward and linked in a tight lips-lock.

Just when she was about to retort something to Frank, the diner's door was opened, followed by three noisy teenagers walking in. They were big and blunt and she knew immediately they meant trouble. She followed them with her eyes as they spotted the couple of boys sitting a few feet away, still kissing.

"Hey, West boy!" The biggest of the teens called out, making the couple break their kiss instantly and a few other diners to look at them.

It was a Friday night and they were probably out after a tiring week at school, just like the couple of boys. The two were still only inches apart, and she could see the terrified expression on the red-headed boy.

"Not only you're a ginger nerd, you're a faggot, too!"  The seemingly leader of the group continued and the three laughed out loud.

Said _'nerd ginger faggot'_ 's face turned the color of his hair as he leaned away from his boyfriend. He opened his mouth, shut it and then did it again, which made him look like a very red fish.

The young waitress could see the blue eyes of the smaller boy flashing dangerously as he glared at the bullies. They sat down and the leader raised his arm, looking at her.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said. "Why won't you come here for a sec?"

The other diners were still staring as she walked toward the bullies' table with narrowed eyes.

"What would you like to order?" She asked with a wide, very fake, smile.

"Burger and fries," said the jock. "And a chocolate milkshake."

The others ordered the same thing and when she turned around the "leader" added, "And make it quick, hot stuff."

She clenched her teeth at the comment but kept going.

"Are you-" Frank started when she reached the counter.

"Just make the order."

Frank nodded and got in the kitchen.

The occupantsof the restaurant started whispering before the noise came back full force, almost back to normal.

The girl looked at the two boys she was checking out merely minutes before. She could see the older boy swallow nervously, his food forgotten as he looked pleadingly at the other boy. It seemed the latter was whispering something and from where she was standing she could just make out his hand tightening reassuringly around his apparently boyfriend's.

"I can't believe it." One of the jocks said out loud.

"I can." The most muscular boy laughed before he raised his voice and turned to the redhead. "Hey, West!"  
"West" looked up, still nervous and the waitress could see the younger boy mouthing  something like 'don't listen to them'.

"I wonder," the jock continued. "Since you're both so girly- which one takes it? I bet you fight over that role."

They laughed again and the younger of the couple closed his eyes, clearly trying to calm himself.

At that moment Frank came back from the kitchen with the order. He looked at his co-worker with raised eyebrows.

"What are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." She said as she put the dishes on a tray and balanced it in one hand. She started walking toward the table where the bullies never stopped talking.

"Maybe I should call you _lesbians_. You probably just finger each other."

She almost glanced back but stopped herself. She was determined to keep going forward and anyway she could guess the expression on the hot guy's face herself. She reached the table and the boys turned their attention to her, still snickering.

"Hey, babe. You're better off with us than with those faggots there. You need a REAL man." One of them winked.

She smiled at him kindly.

"You're right." She made sure she was talking loud enough so everyone could hear her. "I need a real man." She was trying to sound as sexy as possible. She hoped it worked.

The leader, to whom she was talking, smirked and leaned forward.

She chose that moment to act.

The pretty girl grabbed one of the glasses and with one swiped movement the bully was soaked in the milky liquid.

The entire restaurant went silent. The three boys (like all of the other diners) looked shocked, the leader was opening and closing his mouth which made him look like a goldfish. Like a dripping chocolate milkshake goldfish.

"How- How _dare_ you?!" she was so furious she could barely talk. "You stupid, bullying, homophobic jerks!" She was breathing heavily, still glaring at the leader on whom she spilled a glass of milkshake.

The diner was still in silence, as if in shock. But suddenly, she could hear someone laughing. It was more of a chuckle, and to be honest it was a little creepy. She looked back to find the younger boy of the gay couple wiping a tear from his eyes after laughing so hard.

And then he put his hands together and applauded.

One by one, the other diners joined in and the entire restaurant was clapping their hands.

The young waitress was taken aback by that, almost overwhelmed, a deep blush covering her face. She turned her gaze to "West". His cheeks were still red, but he was smiling, almost smirking at his boyfriend before turning to face her with a grateful look on his face.

The corner of her mouth turned upwards and she straightened up, pushing her chest forward. The bully chose that moment to recover. He got up and wiped the milkshake off his face angrily.

"Let's get out of here!" They got up and went hurriedly to the door.

"Don't think I won't sue you!" The wet boy shouted.

With that the three stormed out, leaving a dumbfounded waitress in tow.

Uh-oh. She did not think about that.

Her family wasn't filthy rich or anything, and court costs won't be cheap. Not to mention he'll definitely win, seeing as she spilled milkshake on a costumer.

AND she'll be fired for sure.

She thought as she turned to search for Frank's reassuring gaze.

Instead she got a pitying look that said _sorry, girl, you're screwed._

She looked down at the empty glass in her hand and came to a realization. When she looked up she saw two pairs of piercing eyes looking at her, one pure blue and the other the most beautiful emerald.

"I still don't regret it." She said, determined.

The younger of the boys smiled cheekily at her.

 "I wouldn't worry about that." He said before he turned to the boy next to him. "Hey Walls, what's that boy's name again?"

"Troy Carver, at our service." The ginger mocked a salute before turning to the confused girl with a wink. Looked like he had recovered.

 "Don't worry sweet-cheeks, my friend here will handle everything." He then turned serious, looking at her in the eyes. "Thank you for that, I really appreciate it."

"That would be the both of us," his _'friend_ ' agreed. "Thanks."

And with that, each boy kissed her on one of her cheeks (the ebony haired boy had to stand on the tip of his toes to do that) and they both left, hand in hand.

Later, when she cleared their table (somehow the redhead managed to finish all of the waffles) she found two one hundred dollar bills rested on the couple's table (while the meal, though huge, cost no more than one hundred fifty dollars).

A few days later she did not get any letter informing her of a suit, but an apology letter of a misplaced behavior by one Troy Carver.        That was followed by another letter, though you might not see the connection between the two, since this one concerned the college the young girl wanted to attend in the year to follow. Not only did it say she was accepted but she also that she got a full scholarship from no less than Bruce Wayne who, it said, sponsored her entire future educational career. Her job was kept, but she saw neither the bullies nor the male couple ever again. Regular costumers seemed to respect her more after the spoken incident, yet, while she was checking out new costumers, she couldn't help but think; _why are all the hot guys gay?_

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm making things up ok?! I have no idea XD
> 
> okay, so that would be it ^^  
> it's a part of a series cause i'm planning making another oneshot of the weekend from their POV but it might take a while, so in the mid time treat this as a single one shot  
> Please review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
